Exigente
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: 1&2, UA. Heero elege uma noite especial e decide que não quer apenas uma janta, mas sim, algo mais do que o banal. Sua escolha perfeita acaba sendo um rapaz desavisado, mas as coisas não saem bem como ele esperava e esta noite mudará tudo.


**Exigente**

_Autora: Aryam_

* * *

_Quase um conto de natal..._

_Feliz Natal 2010! Boas festas!_

* * *

As asas de Heero o camuflavam no céu escuro, enquanto voava sobre a cidade. Calmamente seus olhos azuis quase tão escuros quanto a noite procuravam.

Não era qualquer um que poderia satisfazê-lo. Ou melhor, não queria ser satisfeito por qualquer um. Nesta noite, ele queria algo especial, um verdadeiro banquete em vez de apenas um petisco.

Várias formas o atraíram, alheias a estarem sendo minuciosamente observadas, passeando no tempo frio. Contudo, ele se dava ao luxo de ser exigente dessa vez.

Parou no teto de um prédio e se fez observar uma silhueta com uma trança comprida pendendo sobre as costas. Estava agachada, conversando com um mendigo sentado no chão ao lado de uma lata de lixo. Posicionou-se melhor e se perguntou por que alguém tão belo perderia seu tempo com um miserável.

Olhos cintilantes, sorriso fácil, aparência saudável, rosto rosado, pele alva; devia ser o tipo de pessoa que conseguia as coisas sem muito esforço. Ou alguém que conhecia o sofrimento e sabia das verdadeiras razões para sorrir... Heero decidiu que descobriria qual dos dois depois, agora isso não importava.

Pelo timbre da voz, reconheceu ser do sexo masculino. O _rapaz_ ergueu-se, retirou seu sobretudo negro e entregou ao mendigo, expondo seus braços descobertos à brisa gelada. Com uma expressão de pura bondade, assentiu quando o homem no chão lhe agradeceu profusamente e desejou que Deus lhe abençoasse.

Heero sorriu e passou a língua nos lábios. Sentiu água na boca. Fizera sua escolha. Era ele.

Seguiu o rapaz até estar longe o suficiente do mendigo. Além do beco, havia movimento, precisava agir antes de sua presa avançar demais.

Saltou, pousando atrás da vítima com leveza, cobrindo-lhe a boca rapidamente, agarrando-o com firmeza e alçando vôo antes que rapaz pudesse sequer registrar o acontecido.

O jovem em seus braços se debateu ferozmente, enquanto batia as asas sem se perturbar. Deu créditos a ele pela força e coragem; a maioria se paralisava de medo. Por isso, resolveu retirar a mão que o impedia de falar.

-Qual seu nome? – perguntou na orelha de sua presa. Geralmente era um detalhe irrelevante, mas gostaria de saber como deveria chamar seu prato principal da noite.

Ele parou de lutar e tentou virar o rosto.

-Duo – gritou em resposta. – Pra onde está me levando? O que diabos está faze... – Heero tampou-lhe a boca novamente, não se importando em responder. Em tempo, _Duo_ saberia.

Sobrevoaram uma área afastada, passando por árvores, pedras e um caminho de terra tortuoso de difícil acesso. Entraram pela janela aberta de uma casa isolada e o rapaz foi jogado sem dificuldade na grande cama coberta com lençóis de seda no centro do cômodo.

Duo sentou-se de imediato, ofegante, encarando com olhos claros arregalados o ser com asas de penas negras abertas na sua frente. Viu-o dar-lhe as costas para fechar a janela e a cortina. Tentou controlar sua ansiedade, não queria demonstrar seu pavor, endureceu sua expressão e se preparou para se defender.

Heero quase riu da audácia de sua vítima. Observou-o por alguns instantes, contemplando a beleza do jovem, ouvindo a batida acelerada daquele coração, sentindo um cheiro delicioso que apenas aumentou seu apetite. Em segundos, estava por cima do rapaz, pressionando seus braços contra o colchão macio e segurando suas pernas com os joelhos.

Houve tempo apenas para um grito estrangulado antes das presas se fincarem no pescoço e o sangue começar a escorrer para os lábios sedentos.

O gosto era nada menos do que delicioso e Heero viu-se com dificuldade para parar. Seus braços envolvendo o corpo quente abaixo de si se apertavam e suas presas se aprofundando com desejo de mais. Contudo, este... Duo... seria seu festim e não queria terminar com tanta pressa.

Suas veias formigavam e sua pele se aquecia como se estivesse com febre quando finalmente afastou o rosto para encontrar a vítima atordoada, quase desmaiada, os olhos desfocados, os músculos exaustos e membros inertes. Heero deu uma última lambida para cicatrizar os furos e resolveu guardar o resto para a sobremesa. Deitou-se do lado do jovem com a intenção de descansar. Respirou fundo, satisfeito, deixando-se relaxar.

* * *

Gemidos, barulhos pancadas e objetos se quebrando acordaram Duo. Abriu os olhos, sonolento, assistindo seu predador curvado, rosto contorcido, tentando se segurar no braço de uma poltrona, arfando, antes de urrar em dor, andando com dificuldade, jogando tudo o que encontrava no chão em puro desespero. A casa de apenas um cômodo estava sendo revirada.

Com horror, viu a criatura sofrendo começar a sangrar e suas penas caiam como folhas no outono. Ficou dividido entre aproveitar para fugir ou acudir quem tentara lhe tirar a vida. Era de sua natureza: não suportava a visão de alguém aflito e algo o impelia a ajudar. Fez menção de se mover, mas não tinha forças, ainda muito debilitado; resolveu, então, não fazer nada e continuou deitado, tentando tirar prazer no tormento do outro, sem muito sucesso.

Finalmente, Heero caiu. Arrastou-se pelo chão até chegar num canto, encolher-se, fechando suas asas completamente depenadas ao redor de si. Respirava profundamente, ocasionalmente soltando lamúrias baixinhas que acabaram por acalentar Duo de volta ao sono.

* * *

A segunda vez que Duo acordou, estava sendo brutalmente chacoalhado. Entendeu porque sonhava com terremoto. Um barulho indistinto o incomodou até perceber serem palavras.

-O qu... fez... migo? – a voz de Heero invadia suas orelhas. Tentou clarear a mente, ainda muito atordoado. – O que você fez comigo! O que é você? Que porra você fez?

Seu olhar se focou na face angustiada. Apesar do olhar enfurecido, a pele de seu caçador estava com uma cor melhor, a palidez mórbida se fora. Acima de sua cabeça, as asas se agitavam levemente e notou algumas poucas penas nascendo aqui e acolá... brancas. Penas brancas.

Foi chacoalhado novamente.

-Descansar – sussurrou, a voz áspera. A criatura a sua frente não mexia um músculo, esperando suas explicações. – Você precisa descansar – repetiu.

Não tinha idéia do que este homem, ou o que quer que fosse, precisava. Mas ele, Duo, precisava dormir mais, sua fraqueza o irritava e queria recuperar o sangue perdido.

Com um tom suave, ordenou:

-Vá descansar. Agora.

As mãos sumiram de seus braços. Fechou os olhos e quase chegava à terra dos sonhos novamente, quando sentiu a cama se afundar e um calor ao seu lado.

* * *

Seus lábios se umedeciam e, inconscientemente, bebeu o líquido que lhe era oferecido. Não percebera como estava com sede, até praticamente atacar a garrafa, tirando-a das mãos que a segurava.

Duo apenas abaixou o recipiente por ter se cansado de engolir a água. Encarou o homem a sua frente confuso.

-Obrigado – agradeceu ainda incerto.

Heero balançou a cabeça, dispensando a gratidão, pegou uma vasilha ao lado da cama e a entregou ao rapaz.

Vorazmente, atiçado pelo cheiro, Duo não pensou duas vezes antes de comer os pedaços de carne oferecidos.

-O que é? – perguntou de boca cheia.

-É melhor não saber.

O rapaz de trança se perguntou se estava sendo alimentado para servir de refeição novamente, até olhar para as asas do outro. Estavam agora quase completas, as penas brancas mais evidentes e cheias. Não entendia bem, mas não sentia mais nenhuma hostilidade vinda dele.

-Como está se sentindo? – Duo não resistiu em querer saber.

-Melhor – Heero pareceu perdido em pensamento por um segundo, como se para se certificar da resposta e assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando estar realmente melhor. – Minha pele ainda está sensível - mostrou algumas manchas avermelhadas nos braços – e parece que estou formigando por dentro. Mas estou bem melhor.

Foi a vez de o jovem assentir, sua curiosidade momentânea satisfeita, ocupando-se em terminar a refeição. Com as janelas fechadas, não sabia se era dia ou noite, nem quanto tempo passara ali.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do ambiente. Ambos olhavam para todos os lados menos um para o outro, sem saberem o que dizer.

Heero levantou-se e ligou o rádio, deixando uma música em volume bem baixo soar pelo cômodo. Pegou um livro dentre os objetos ainda esparramados pelo chão e sentou-se na poltrona, enquanto Duo se ocupava em bebericar o resto de sua garrafa de água.

* * *

Quando Duo acordou novamente, sentia-se bem mais disposto. Aconchegou-se no calor, antes de abrir os olhos e perceber que braços o envolviam, talvez para preveni-lo de fugir. Talvez para aquecê-lo.

Encontrou os olhos azuis de Heero o observando com tranqüilidade. Espreguiçou-se timidamente, não muito certo se gostaria de sair daquele aconchego.

Ambos reconheceram uma sensação de paz, mesmo não sabendo de onde vinha. Era como se o conceito de tempo não fizesse mais sentido.

- Duo... – Heero pronunciou tentativo. – Como me fez voltar a ser anjo? O que você é?

-Eu que deveria te perguntar – rebateu com simplicidade, nenhum desafio.

As asas abraçaram os dois e o jovem de trança percebeu estarem repletas de penas macias. Todas brancas. Passou um dedo sobre elas antes de acariciá-las com a mão inteira.

-Não sei – Duo confessou. – Mas branco combina mais com você do que o negro.

Heero puxou o outro para mais perto, encostando seu rosto no topo da cabeça de cabelos castanhos.

-Talvez... – murmurou quase para si mesmo – eu tenha que ficar com você para me manter no bom caminho.

Duo apenas sorriu.

* * *

**FIM.**


End file.
